A Thousand Years
by Zanna Tinuviel
Summary: One of my lyrical shorts, about the coronation of Aragorn.


**Author's Note:** Lyrics from Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years". I do not own them.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Arwen stood by her father, the banner she carried carefully positioned in front of her face, hiding the tears that welled in her eyes as she listened to Aragorn's song. She had heard him sing before, many a time; but in recent years he had seldom even been there to sing.

She closed her eyes briefly willing down the tears. When she opened them again, everything seemed a blur of color and sound. Her heart beat like the wings of a finch, faster and faster, as if to break free of the cage of her body and fly to Aragorn.

 _Will he still love me as he did in the autumn? Or has this Quest changed him?_ Worry coiled in her chest, rearing its ugly head as a snake to strike.

 _I am afraid_ , she realized. _Afraid to see him again._

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, this hiding behind a flag. She began to draw the standard to her side so she might see him, if only a glimpse.

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Arwen's breath caught in her throat. There he was, hardly ten paces away, looking straight at her. Aragorn's eyes met hers, and her heart sang. Elrond, at her side, placed a gentle hand upon her elbow.

"Go," he said softly, his voice strangled with emotion.

 _One step closer…_

He looked so different with the winged crown of Gondor on his head… and yet, he was still the same, her Estel. The one she had loved for so long.

 _I have died every day, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I love you for a thousand more_

Every breath seemed a lifetime, every step a thousand years. Time stood still for the two, those who had waited for so long to be together.

Aragorn, who had waited for Elrond's daughter for decades, even when his love when unrecognized, unwanted, and unreturned.

Arwen, who had felt as if she were fading with every day she drew breath as she waited for him.

And now here they were.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _She's here_ …

The thought echoed in Aragorn's mind, disbelieving. Arwen, before him, more radiant than ever. It was really her, and she was the entire reason he stood here.

Thoughts and dreams of her had been the thread to keep him going.

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

Every step he had taken across Middle Earth, away from her, was a step that carried him closer to this moment. Every hour he had spent missing her touch, her voice, her eyes – was an hour nearer to now.

And now was exactly where he wanted to be.

 _One step closer_

The closer she drew to Aragorn, the more doubts surfaced. What if, what if, what if…? But nothing could stop Arwen now. After so long, she _needed_ this with every fiber of her being.

 _And all along, I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Every one of her movements captivated him, just as they had since the fateful night he had mistaken her for Lúthien herself. Well, if Lúthien were here, he would declare her to be less than the Lady Arwen Undòmiel. Though many years had passed before she had returned his affection, heart had triumphed over time. He would have waited for her for a thousand years, even until he withered and crumbled to dust he would wait.

 _One step closer_

Only a few more steps…the fear within her constricted and quivered, but she shoved it aside, losing herself in Aragorn's intense grey gaze. So close…but still so far.

 _One_

 _Step_

 _Closer…_

They stood inches apart. Now the distance between them that had once been many miles was gone, shrunken to the length of a mere outstretched hand.

And outstretch his hand he did, bridging the gap, filling the space. Her head she bowed, still grappling with doubt as fiercely as any battle he had fought. But when she felt his hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes; when she saw the message there, her doubts evaporated like dew in the warm morning light.

A smile that had not graced her lips for many a day shone upon her fair face.

Then Aragorn kissed Arwen, a kiss as pure and overflowing with love as they had never had before.

Their love had overcome the darkness and the ticking clock, and they were together at last.

 _I have died every day, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid; I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more…_

 _Finis_


End file.
